Embodment Of The Pink StarWarrior
by ToaMataNui5000
Summary: Note: This is my first fan fiction piece written, so it might not be as good as expected. When some unexpected guests come to Gensokyo, the girls from Touhou are in for an adorable adventure unlike any other. Inspired by A Star's Perfect Cherry Blossom.


Embodiment Of The Pink Star Warrior

A Kirby/Touhou Crossover By ToaMataNui5000

Note: This is my first fan fiction piece written, so it might not be as good as expected. But besides that, enjoy the story. If this gets popular, and even if it doesn't, more is to come.

Chapter One: The Arrival

Gensokyo: A lost place of great beauty and great adventure. Inhabited by plenty of interesting characters, all oddly female, who live and thrive together in harmony. For a while now, this land had been celebrated a long time of peace. Until now, that is…..

The masked figure walked over to the window of his airship, glancing out to see the sights. Beside him was his apprentice, the small, adorable pink puffball, who smiled at the sights he saw below: A beautiful land, consisting of forest, lakes, mountains, and the occasional building. "It is quite a sight, isn't it Kirby?" asked the masked being? "Poyo!" Kirby responded in happiness. The masked man, who goes by the name Meta Knight, walked back toward the steering wheel of the ship, "Well, despite its beauty, we should be careful. We don't know what dangers lie within this land." Taking hold of the steering wheel, Meta caused his airship, the Halberd, to descend.

Aya flew through the sky, searching for a juicy story. Ever since the peace rolled in, she started losing interesting events to write about. If a new story didn't come fast, her newspaper business would shut down. "Probably the only thing I hate about peace," She whispered to herself, "Wait, what's that?" Aya saw an object in the distance. Whatever it was, it was too technologically advanced to be from Gensokyo. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, a new story just begging to be written about." She increased her speed, and started pursuing the flying object.

'We shall land near that lake," Meta Knight said, "The mist is thick enough to disguise the ship." He stopped the ship in dead midair. "Now when we land Kirby, we're going to split up. You will meet me back at the ship in a couple of hour. Until then explore and get some information, understand?" Kirby nodded and said "Poyo!" showing he understood. "Good," Meta said, "now go to the lower bridge and wait." As Kirby trotted off, Meta slowly descended The Halberd onto the ground, unaware that a certain ice fairy was near the same location.

Cirno sat along the edge of the lake, feet dipped in the water. She watched the tadpoles swim, so temped to freeze them for a cheap laugh. The peace time had left her to resign at the lake, and left her to wait for someone to come challenge her. "Be patient," Cirno told herself, "Someone will come. Then I can battle them and prove I'm the strongest." Little did she know two potential opponents were arriving as she spoke.

First, she saw tadpoles flee, and then she felt the ground saw the water vibrate. But it was the large shadow that ultimately told Cirno to run herself. She took off fast, never looking back until she found a tree to hide behind. She watched as the large, metallic thing landed in the meadow by lake where she previously was. "Whoa, what is it?" she quietly exclaimed. "It's my newest article writing itself, that's what it is." Cirno turned to see Aya land beside her, "I have an itch that this could be my best story yet, so don't touch it, you baka." This made Cirno mad, "I'm not a baka! Beside that thing is dangerous, it almost crushed me flat!" She yelled at the reporter. "The danger makes it all the more interesting," Aya said, "Now leave me to investigate, unless you want to prove your strength by coming in with me." Cirno smiled, "Easier than freezing tadpoles. Let's go."

Kirby stepped out of the Halberd, and onto the grass. He gazed around at the sites, the lake on one side, and forest covering the rest. He trotted over to the lake, and smiled at the sight of tadpoles and his reflection. Suddenly, Kirby jerked up, back onto his feet. He smelt something. The thing he loved the most out of anything existing; Food.

Kirby took off, oblivious to any of his surroundings. He didn't know where he was going or why. All he knew was that his destination held food.


End file.
